It just happened!
by Nils
Summary: A marriage to save a friend? How the hell does Naruto always manage to get himself into such situations? And what is this tingling feeling he gets whenever he's with Hinata? When did that even start?
1. Chapter 1

**IT JUST HAPPENED…!**

**Author's note:** Hello! It's been a while I've written a fanfiction but I badly wanted to write one on Naruto! I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

The Rokudaime Hokage raised his head pathetically to acknowledge the pile of paperwork on his table. He sighed. It had been his dream to become the Hokage that everyone looked up to but the paperwork, he had not accounted for at that young and tender age when he had etched the dream into his heart. Just a week had passed after he was handed over the position and he was already swimming in it. Well, it was to be expected but this was Naruto, for heaven's sake!

A soft chuckle caught his ears and he turned to his companion. "You need to finish this up if you plan on going out anywhere today, _Hokage-sama_!"

He recognized the tinge of sarcasm and he did not like it one bit.

"Shikamaru no teme!" he growled but promptly got back to his work. Shikamaru merely smirked. Hokage or not, to him, Naruto was still the big knuckleheaded ninja he considered a close friend.

Not even a minute had ticked by and Naruto's hand was already itching to let go of the pen he was holding. As he bent over his table continuing to read and sign the requests from different villages for their services, he prayed for anything, just about anything to serve as an excuse to run away from the paper work. It was already evening and he was hungry! Oh, a hot bowl of ramen and he'd been in heaven, he drooled! And just as he finished his little prayer, a door slammed open. Naruto's back snapped to an upright position.

"Sakura-chan! What brings you here?" he asked, unable to hold back his grin.

"Naruto, are you not done with your work yet? It is about time", she said impatiently, tapping her foot; her hands on her hips. He was the Hokage and she still called him by his name. To be honest, he liked it that way. His friends addressing him with the title made him feel distant from them. And so he had made sure to warn all his friends not to do so. Well, all but one! But he quickly threw that thought out of his head.

Naruto threw a 'She-says-it's-time' look at Shikamaru, trying his luck again! This time, he sighed and looked over quickly at a few papers and handed over the most important ones to Naruto to finish up. Naruto quickly grabbed them.

"Sakura-chan, just hold on, I'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you sit over at the couch till then?" He pointed at the couch in his room. Sakura threw him a dirty look for making her wait for him but relented to his request and sat down. She had had a busy day.

* * *

The three of them walked on the streets of Konoha watching the people getting themselves ready to tuck themselves in for the night. To an ordinary man, they seemed a happy picture of three friends having a walk but the citizens of Konoha knew that wherever their Hokage went, the skilled group of ANBU was always nearby, ready to take down anything that seemed likely to attack their leader.

Naruto watched his people as he walked past them. Building up the town had been slow after Pein's attack but it had finally been complete. The citizens were happy and this made him, in turn happy. Those who recognized the Hokage under the night sky, bowed to him in respect. He acknowledged their presence with a smile on his face.

Sakura's voice brought him back from his reverie. "Even though I had known that you would someday become a Hokage, it still shocks me that you indeed have become one!" She chuckled.

"Why does that shock you, Sakura-chan?! I am, after all, the greatest ninja of this entire world, Uzumaki Naruto!" He enthusiastically struck out a 'Nice Guy' pose. Sakura and Shikamaru blankly stared at him for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"More like, the dumbest", Shikamaru smirked before started walking ahead. Sakura followed suit. Naruto chuckled at the joke himself. He ran and caught up with them and put his arms around both his friends' shoulders.

"So, where are we going exactly?" he asked excitedly. Sakura bonked him on his head.

"Baka, you became the Hokage and we still haven't celebrated it yet. All of us want to show you how proud we are you!" Sakura beamed at him.

"Chouji has arranged for all of us. The restaurant owners are quite the loyal ones towards the Akimichi Clan". Naruto nodded in agreement. Many a times, he'd gotten a free meal just because he had been with Chouji.

"We're here!" Shikamaru announced, beckoning the other two to follow him inside into the restaurant.

There were quite a number of people having their evening meal when the three entered but what caught their attention was the loud and boisterous group of young men and women, chatting away gaily. One of them, a woman with long blonde hair got up from her seat and waved happily at the three who were making their way towards them.

"Our Hokage is here!" She announced playfully. Naruto gave them a huge grin as the group whistled at his arrival. The announcement had been quite loud though and Naruto found himself sheepishly shaking hands with the other customers, receiving their heartfelt wishes on him being named the Hokage. That piece of news still hadn't turned stale, it seemed! When he joined them finally, Sakura and Shikamaru had already pushed themselves into the group and sat down.

Naruto couldn't help but grin on seeing everyone together. He noted that one certain kunoichi was missing but he chose not to mention. It bothered him though but he still chose to keep his mouth shut. Had he been faced with the same situation seven years ago or earlier, he'd have reacted differently. But such was not the case now! He had grown into a fine young man of 23 years of age. He had acquired wisdom and maturity from the war that was fought to protect him and Bee. The rest of the years of travelling and training with Kakashi sensei to become the Hokage had added to that.

He knew that wisdom and maturity was not what kept him from asking about her. It was pure cowardice. Even after so many years, he did not have the courage to meet her eyes. He did not know how he was supposed to act around her.

But he had known and respected the term 'courteousness' and had decided to thank her. She had been running an errand when he had met her. He remembered blushing madly when the words that came out of his mouth hadn't made any sense. Uttering a word of thanks to her for risking her life for him had been the most awkward moment of his life.

Many a times, after that incident, when he'd see her at a distance, he'd decide that today would be the day when he would finally be able to talk to her like he did with the others. A few steps later, he'd turn on his heels and walk away. Somehow, now, it had become a habit to run away from her. Not that she scared her- oh, she could never! She was a sweet girl, he knew that! But that was all the more reason for him to stay away until he knew what exactly he had to do. He didn't want to hurt the delicate creature. She was not weak. She had proved that by fighting against Pein, for him. He never forgot that day- those words she had told him! But there were times he had to encounter her on the account of the village's welfare- him being the Hokage in training and her being the prospective Hyuuga head. On such days, he would try his best to act like himself but end up, stuttering just like Hinata, to his horror. He would always berate himself. He was losing his cool in front of her, he was sure!

Luckily for Naruto, someone other than himself had noticed that she hadn't made her appearance.

Ino turned to Kiba and Shino and asked, "Where is Hinata? She does know that we're having a party for Naruto, right?"

"I don't think she can make it tonight."

"But, why can't she? We've been planning this for some time now. She could've made the necessary arrangements, right?"

Kiba shrugged and answered rudely, "Why don't you ask her dear cousin!?"

Kiba's angry eyes met the cool eyes of the Hyuuga. The rest of the group perked up at the sudden tension at their table. Carefully, hoping she was not adding fuel to the fire, Sakura asked, "What happened?"

Neji sighed tiredly, irked that the topic which had been the reason for the tension between him and Kiba for a few weeks now, had been brought up. "Hiashi-sama has decided that Hinata-sama is ready for marriage."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, how did you find it so far? Interesting? Let me know, would you? I appreciate constructive criticism. I'm a willing learner! :)

By the way, if you have noticed, Naruto is not his usual loud self. I'm hoping that you, the readers will understand that Naruto would not always remain so. He has to turn mature at some point of time. He did go through a lot. Although, I agree that his old self will pop up once in a while. Hence, his character may seem a little different than the usual anime or manga.

Also, I haven't killed Neji off in this. I started writing this way before the author killed him off and I didn't want to change that part when I again started working on the story! Even though he might not be playing a very important role, I intend to keep him alive.

Anyway, enough of my rambling, do **review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: To the ones, who have reviewed, thank you so much! Your words mean a lot to me! And to the ones who haven't but are following this story, thank you for following my story but do review. I'd really like that!

To have gotten quite a number of people interested in the story, I'm very pleased but quite pressured as well. I hope I can write this out as well as you all expect me to!

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto had been drinking juice when Sakura had asked Neji the reason of tension between him and Kiba.

"Hiashi-sama has decided that Hinata-sama is ready for marriage."

And Naruto sputtered. The others turned to him in disgust before they forgot about him to enquire about Hinata. Naruto could tell that they were flabbergasted. But did he really sense a tinge of excitement in the girls?

Ino clapped her hand suddenly. "Oh, my god, I can't believe this! So Hinata is the first amongst us to get married, huh? I can't wait to get started!" she exclaimed as she drifted in to her own land.

Oh yes, Naruto had sensed right.

"Tch, is this marriage yours or hers?"

Ino's eye twitched as she tried maintaining her calm. "Shikamaru, watch your words…!"

"Troublesome!"

Naruto chuckled. Some things never change! But then he realized that the conversation was about a certain kunoichi and he sobered up. Was she happy? He wondered. Her family had a condition of always pushing their soft and kind-hearted elder daughter around. It had been quite clear over the past years. He was someone who had noticed her determination to prove herself to her uptight family. And although he could never tell her face to face till now, he always did admire her strength to stand up against who looked down on her. And on top of that, she was always smiling and oh, so ever kind, to everyone.

A blush crept up Naruto's neck. He would kill himself if anyone had noticed him trailing behind the prospective Hyuuga head. It was not always. Sometimes, he would be out for a walk and he would see her at a distance. There was always something about her that drew him close to her. He couldn't stop himself from observing her. The way her face always lit up made him feel all warm inside. It must have been because she had always put herself in danger without thinking when it came to him that he always felt a need to make sure she was safe and sound. At least, that was what he told himself whenever he questioned himself why he couldn't let matters that were related to Hinata, slide so easily.

"Hinata-sama assured that she would try to make it here as soon as possible, though!" Neji turned to Naruto. "She is very proud of you, Naruto. In her words, it makes her extremely happy that you were able to achieve what you had always dreamt of!"

The fact that Hinata talked about him and praised him, made his stomach do a little flip-flop. By the time he was done calming himself, the door of the restaurant slid open and Hinata entered. This time, she took his breath away. She was not in her usual attire. In a lavender kimono, which he noticed really brought out her eyes, she depicted the epitome of elegance of a Hyuuga. Her hair was tied up in a bun but a few loose strands framed her face. She had never looked more beautiful to him, than she was now.

As soon as she reached their table, she bowed in apology. "I'm so s-sorry that I c-came late!" she demurely exclaimed.

Ino whose excitement had not yet subsided, grabbed Hinata and made her sit next to her.

"So, did you meet up with your guy? How was he? Good looking? Bad-ass? Tell me, everything!"

Naruto cringed. Apart from being the mind reader that she could be, even otherwise, Ino had the knack of extracting the information she needed. Shaking his head in exasperation, his eyes found Hinata's, who looked away just as soon as they met, with a pretty blush on her cheeks. This made him, in turn blush and he was glad that everyone's attention was on Hinata.

After much prodding from the girls, Hinata nodded. "Yes, I came here after the meeting."

Naruto unknowingly flinched. Did that man, too have his breath taken away like his? That somehow, did not settle well with him. His eyes once again fell on her. She was fiddling with the ends of her sleeve while the others chatted away, animatedly about how they were all growing up.

Had he not been looking at her, he wouldn't have seen Kiba place his hand on hers in what seemed like an assuring manner. Hinata looked at Kiba and nodded, smiling tentatively. Was there something that he was missing? Naruto wondered.

A satisfied bunch of men and women exited the restaurant, all bidding each other a good night and walking away to their respective homes. Naruto watched them contently. This group had long become his family. While he stood there, looking at their disappearing backs, he felt a presence next to him- a presence which was all too familiar.

"Hokage-sama", Hinata's voice was soft, but he heard it all the same in the quietness of the night. He turned to see the shy smile lingering on her face. His heart fluttered.

"I w-wanted to c-congratulate you on becoming t-the Hokage. I-I'm very h-happy for you!" She seemed to find the ground more interesting than looking at him and Naruto noticed that her fingers were still playing with the sleeve of her kimono.

The way that Hinata was acting was starting to make her look rather cute in his eyes and he couldn't stop himself from grinning, sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Man, why the hell did I have to pay for everyone?"

Kiba's voice brought the two out of their little cozy atmosphere. Naruto instantly turned to his loud self.

"You lost the bet, didn't you?" Naruto shot back, referring to a wager they had conjured during their gathering.

Kiba sighed loudly, muttering about how unfair that was, especially when he had just received his pay for the latest mission he had completed. But his muttering stopped when he saw Hinata waiting, next to Naruto. His eyes narrowed as they darted to and fro. Hinata, oblivious to what was going on, smiled at him but Naruto found him suspicious.

Other than Sasuke, Kiba had always been someone whom he competed against. He could recognize that glint in Kiba's eyes anywhere. It was a look that implied that he was miffed at his defeat in a competition. But for the love of Kami, Naruto couldn't figure out what it was for.

"Hinata", Kiba called out, "I'll drop you home. Let's go!"

Hinata nodded and turned to Naruto and politely bowed. "I-I'll be off then, Hokage-sama! P-Please be s-safe on your way and g-good n-night!"

Naruto nodded back in acknowledgement as she followed Kiba. Although he didn't tell it aloud, he wished that she would call him 'Naruto-kun' just as she used to earlier.

He was just about to go on his way when the wind carried Kiba's voice to him.

"So, was that guy as bad as everyone has been telling me about?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. He sensed anger in Kiba's voice. Bad? The thought that her family had set Hinata up with an unworthy man irked him. He would not just sit back and watch while one of his 'friends' were being taken advantage of, for her sweet, kind and delicate personality.

The conversation had perked an interest in him and he intended to find out what exactly was happening with Hinata that only Kiba and her family seemed to know.

* * *

**Author's note**: How did you like the chapter? It was a little shorter than the last chapter, wasn't it? I actually wanted it to end on that scene.

Okay then! Do let me know your honest opinions. Hit the review button before you leave, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **So, I know this is a late update! I actually planned to update weekly but it seems harder than I thought because of college work and stuff. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A poof and a clone of Naruto stood right in front of him. He didn't have to give an order. A look in the direction of the two people who had just left and a nod was all it took for the clone to understand why he had been conjured.

As the clone followed the two targets, the real Naruto started walking towards his abode. If he couldn't figure out a close friend's problem and solve it, he did not have the right to lead an entire village, he assured himself. This was his duty. No personal reason, whatsoever! No way!

From the shadows, the ANBU captain shook his head. Sometimes, their new Hokage was too hard to read. He didn't understand why the Hokage needed to send a clone when the ANBU were always on the stand by for any of his orders. Perhaps, the Hokage's well-known prankster side had kicked in!

* * *

"Well, how was it, Hinata?" Kiba asked his old team member.

She whimpered. She really did not want to trouble Kiba with her burdens but she had no one else to talk to about it except him. Usually, she would talk to Kurenai but she had been sent to a long term mission to another village. It had been two months already.

Kiba stopped in his tracks and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Please, tell me."

Hinata saw his concern and finally succumbed to his request. "I do n-not like that man! He m-makes me feel l-like I'm s-some sort of thing h-he can devour!"

Talking to Kiba had never been too hard to do. He had been her team mate for so long. But talking about something as disgusting as this was embarrassing. She remembered the way how the man she had met had made her feel so uncomfortable- how he was always finding reasons to feel her up; always making sexual innuendoes. Just thinking about it gave her goose bumps.

And as she narrated it to Kiba, his eyes narrowed. He had heard of the guy from other sources and what he had heard had not been good at all. That was why he was worried when Hinata was set up with him. Hinata was precious to him and he intended to keep her safe at all costs.

"Break it off with him, as soon as you go home! Talk to your father!" He bellowed.

Hinata looked to the ground. "I don't think that my father has much of a say in this, Kiba-kun. It has been decided by the elders. The Fuu clan is a very influential family in their village like the Hyuuga in Konoha and that makes this marriage very beneficial for the clan."

Kiba growled in frustration. This was why he had been pretty pissed at Neji. He had talked to Neji about it and he had given him the same answer- an answer he wasn't satisfied with at all.

A can found its way to Kiba's feet and he kicked it away with much strength. "If only the Inuzuka clan was that influential, I would have married you without any questions or complications!"

He realized what he had said after they left his mouth. He clamped his mouth shut as a blush crept up his cheeks. He spared glances at Hinata and he saw that she was slightly blushing as well.

"Kiba-kun...!" she trailed.

Although she understood that what he said had been for her welfare, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by it.

Somewhere around them, they heard the cracking of a branch and a poof but decided to disregard it when they sensed nothing dangerous around them.

* * *

Naruto had long moved from his small apartment when he had been chosen to become the Hokage-in-training. He had thought that splurging a little would not be too bad when he had considered his situation. But now, when he looked at his bigger apartment, he felt all the more lonely. With a glass of water to calm him down, he sat down at his dining table.

Before he could go on grumbling about it, he felt a familiar pressure in his head from the dispelling of his clone. As he took in the information relayed by his clone, his eyes glowered with anger. His hand unconsciously gripped at the glass so hard that it shattered in his hand. A glass shard had pierced his palm but he hardly took notice of it. He coldly pulled it out.

No pain clouded his mind. Nor did any thought of cleaning up. All that was in his head was that he had an important meeting to set up the next day.

* * *

Fuu Tetsuya was a very impatient man. Even at the age of twenty seven, he leeched of his family wealth shamelessly. And since he was the sole heir of the main branch, he had never found any reason to lift a finger. He always acquired what he wanted, without having to ask twice. His father still found the need to pamper his fully grown son.

His mind drifted to the beautiful Hyuuga daughter he had met the day before. Unknowingly, a trail of drool slipped out of his mouth as he remembered her smooth, and peach coloured skin. Oh, she was just the kind of girl he had wanted as his wife! The discomfort she had shown when he had made advances towards her had made it all the more thrilling. He couldn't wait to meet her again.

Now, if only that darn Hokage would make his appearance! He had been woken up by his attendant early in the morning. By the orders of the Hokage of Konoho, he had been summoned to meet him at the Hokage tower. He had been waiting for about five minutes, already!

The door creaked open. Expecting an attendant, Tetsuya spun around in his chair.

"Where is this Hokage?" he yelled but shut his mouth instantly and gave the entree a polite bow.

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto nodded. "Fuu Tetsuya. How are you finding your stay at my village? I hope the Hyuuga clan has tended to your every need."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It has been a very comfortable stay till now. Especially, yesterday, I had a wonderful time." Tetsuya grinned lecherously, remembering Hinata yet again.

He hadn't figured that Naruto would be able to understand but he had, quite clearly. And it angered him, very much! However, Naruto was trying his best to keep his cool.

"I hear that you are here for a match making. How is that coming along?" Naruto asked with a smirk, prodding to see how Tetsuya would react. He was testing him. One wrong word and that would mark the end, Naruto decided.

Pleased that the Hokage was dealing with his matters personally, Tetsuya considered taking a friendly note with him. He relaxed in Naruto's presence. And that was exactly what Naruto wanted.

"Eh~! The elder daughter is a sight to behold, indeed! Kami, she is something I have to possess! You should have seen her in that kimono", Tetsuya recalled. "Even fully clothed, she is quite erotic. Imagine how it would be without them!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tetsuya had heard that the Hokage had been trained under two men who were known for their perverse nature. He had only thought that the Hokage would be of the same kind, just like him. Big mistake! Especially, since the object here was a certain Hyuuga Hinata.

Before Tetsuya could even prepare himself, he was thrown to the wall behind him. And before he could even recover from the hit, Naruto's hand caught his neck. Red eyes flashed at him; the whisker marks on the Hokage's cheeks had grown darker.

"You make sure you disappear from the sights of this village and the Hyuuga clan. Or else!" Naruto growled as his grip around Tetsuya's neck tightened. Terrified, Tetsuya could only whimper.

Naruto threw him aside as he walked towards the window of his office. His features softened as he calmed himself. "Our business here is done! I expect you to pack and leave as soon as possible!"

Clutching at his neck, gasping for breath, Tetsuya answered, "Yes, Hokage-sama, as you wish!"

* * *

Naruto was not dumb. He had known what the consequences would be when he had threatened Fuu Tetsuya to break the marriage off with the Hyuuga clan. So, it did not surprise him that Hyuuga Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders sought a meeting with him the next day. Naruto led them into the conference room, giving strict orders that no one be allowed to disturb them.

Once they had all settled, Hiashi cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Hokage-sama, I hope you know the reason why we have all gathered here." When Naruto nodded, Hiashi continued.

"Why would you interfere in the matters of our clan?"

"Let me ask you a question first, Hyuuga-san, do you really think Fuu Tetsuya was the best choice for your daughter?"

Hiashi chose not to answer back. He knew all too well where he had been leading his eldest daughter. And although, he had tried his best to stop that match making from happening, the elders of the clan had been too adamant. He had only meant for the meeting to take place, after which he would have called off the proposal. But before he could explain himself, one of the elders cut in.

"The Fuu clan is one of the most influential clans. Are you telling us, 'Hokage-sama', that this marriage is worthless?"

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Obaa-chan had always told him that the elders were the trickiest of all to deal with.

"So, Hyuuga Hinata, does she not mean anything to you? Her welfare is of no importance, is it?"

The elder who had talked earlier, smirked. "Welfare? She was about to be married into an even richer family. Wasn't that good enough for her?"

"I cannot believe that you call yourself her family. As her friend, I can't just sit around and watch you hurting her."

"I think you may have hurt her more than you could have imagined, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Now, that he didn't understand!

Taking it as a cue to continue, the elder spoke again, "It has already spread amongst different clans that there is something dangerous lurking around the Hyuuga clan. She might have been of some use if she had married into the Fuu clan. Now, the weakling is of no use at all! In fact, she has damaged the image of the Hyuuga clan."

"She will remain in the Hyuuga household forever as a useless artefact now."

Naruto stood up angrily, toppling his chair. "How dare you? She is your family member!"

The elder narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you stay away from the matters of our clan unless you really have a solution to the problems you have caused!"

"I'm the Hokage. Aren't I more powerful than those clans put together?"

When Naruto realized that no one understood what he had implied, he bellowed, "I said I will marry Hinata, you blithering idiots!"

* * *

**Author's note: **I think everyone expects the suitor to be a main character but he is not! The main story is not about him at all.

So what did you think about this chapter? Do review! I expectantly check my mail every day. Please do not disappoint me!

Until next time~!


End file.
